


Under Arrest

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen a few stories involving Duncan having to choose between Magic Police and Kim. Someone requested I write something along those lines. Here ya go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest

"Hey Sjin," The Harry Potter theme song starts to play, announcing my arrival. 

"Hey, Duncan. How've you been?" I hear him call from upstairs.

"Good, how's the farm?" I make my way for the bedroom.

"Good, Sips stopped by and it was nice to see him again." I nod, understanding that they don't get to see each other often. One being the CEO of a dirty company, the other a chief policeman farmer, they don't really have time off that isn't used to catch up on sleep.

"Have you noticed any illegal magic use lately?" I ask, spending points in the Oculus.

"Ya know, Hannah and Nilesy have been laying low. Which is really suspicious. We need to keep an eye on them. I've noticed that Kim and her flux are getting a bit out of hand. We might have to go pay her a visit." 

I stop what I'm doing, hoping against hope Sjin is joking. "You think so?" 

When I left this morning, Kim was laying in bed looking so peaceful and innocent. . . 

"Duncan, it has to be done. She won't be harmed, she just needs to come peacefully. We are the magic police, Duncan. We need to do what has to be done, regardless of who it is. Alright?" He hands me a book and quill. 

"Let's just get it done and over with," I mumble. 

"Thank you Duncan, the academy would be proud."

We arrive all decked out in our Mage robes, hoods cloaking our face. I knock on the door, and when I don't get an answer I enter. "Kim, you are under arrest by order of the Magic Police." 

"Kim?" I call out, confused on where she would be. 

"Where is she, Duncan?" I turn to Sjin and frown at his accusing glare.

"You think I would know? I'm just as confused as you are." I say with as much honesty as I can muster. "She never leaves without telling me."

"Please, Duncan. I know you two have a thing, but she can't be doing this. She just needs to do her time, then I'll leave her alone. If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to lock you up as well. I don't want to do that to you." 

"Maybe she is just downstairs or something," We start heading downstairs. "Kim?"

She is standing with her back to us, at the crafting table. "Kim-"

"Kim, you are under arrest by order of the Magic Police. If you come with us willingly we won't hurt you." She spins around.

"Wha- Duncan? What are you doing?" She sounds so heartbroken it takes everything I have not to run over to her and hold her, telling her I didn't mean it and I'm sorry.

"Would you like to come willingly?" 

"Kim, please. Just come with us and we won't have to hurt you." My voice catches. 

"What did I even do wrong? You can't arrest me without telling my what I'm being accused of!" One of her hands goes behind her back and I know that's where she keeps her gun. 

"Kim-" I try to warn her, but it comes out pleading.

"You are under arrest for fluxing without a licence." Sjin takes a step toward her and she aims the gun at him. 

"Duncan?" He asks, arms slightly raised.

"Kim, don't do this. Please, can you put the gun down?" I try to take a step towards her and she aims the gun at me. "Woah! Kim, calm down. Put the gun away and we can go on a walk, just you and I." 

"Duncan," Sjin warns.

"Shut up, Sjin." I slowly start to move closer to Kim. "Lets go away, Kim. You and I. We could do it, we could go somewhere no one will ever find us again, not even Sjin."

The gun wavers in her hand. I am close enough to grab it. "Do- do you mean that, Duncan?"

"Give me the gun, Kim." I hold my hands out, and she slowly gives me the gun. "Thank you, Kim." I put it in a chest and turn around again. 

I grab her arms and nod to Sjin. He puts his hand out and there is a flash of light, then she's gone. I crumble to the ground, covering my face with my hands.

"Are you alright, Duncan?" Sjin comes and sits by me. 

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit. I'll meet you back at the station later." I listen to his retreating footsteps, and after hearing the door close, I let the tears come. 

"I'm so sorry, Kim." I sob to the floor. "I'm so sorry, so sorry." 

..~..~..

The jingle of Harry Potter tells Sjin I'm here, and he quickly makes his way downstairs to greet me. 

"Hey, Dunc. How are you feeling?" 

"Why, Sjin? Why did we have to do this to her? It isn't her fault she has to deal with the flux."

"Duncan, she's messing with your head. You are blind because you like her. She can't do anything wrong in your eyes." 

I clench my fists. "Yea, Sjin? You think so? Put yourself in my shoes. You have to arrest Sips for no good reason, and now he most likely hates you. He won't ever want to speak with you again. He will leave, never to see you again. You will never know what happened to the love of your life, and all because something happened to him that wasn't his fault." I'm yelling by the end of this.

Sjin is quiet. "Tell her she better do something about the flux problem. This won't happen again, Duncan. Understood?" He holds a key out and I take them, nodding.

"Understood. Thank you, Sjin." I turn and head for the door.

"Oh, and Duncan?" 

"Yea?" 

"I heard that flux can make you infertile." I laugh.


End file.
